headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Judith Myers (Halloween Remake)
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Film characters | type = Victim; Token whore | gender = | base of operations = Myers residence, Haddonfield, Illinois | known relatives = Deborah Myers (mother) Michael Myers (brother) Angel Myers (sister) | status = Dead | born = | died = October 31st, 1978 | 1st appearance = Halloween (2007) | final appearance = | actor = Hanna Hall }} Judith Myers is a fictional murder victim and a minor character featured in the Halloween film series. She is part of the continuity of the remake series and was played by actress Hanna Hall. Biography Judith Margaret Myers lived with her mother Deborah, her younger siblings Michael and "Boo" and her mother's boyfriend Ronnie White. Judith cared little about anything except for her own self interests and had little need for her younger brother. She often made fun of him, at one point indicating that he had actually masturbated his pet mouse Elvis to death. On Halloween night, Deborah asked Judith to take Michael out trick 'r treating, but Judith dismissed him, preferring instead to go upstairs and have sex with her boyfriend, Steve Haley. Steve wanted to have sex while wearing a scary Halloween mask, but Judith wouldn't have it. Afterward, the two were talking for a bit and Steve accidentally referred to Ronnie as Judith's father. She was quick to correct him, noting that her real father was dead. Halloween (2007) A short time later, Steve left the room to go make himself a sandwich and Judith laid in her bed with a set of headphones on listening to "Don't Fear the Reaper" by Blue Oyster Cult. Young Michael, having suffered a psychotic break, came into the bedroom and donned the discarded Halloween mask. He began running his fingers across Judith's leg. Judith snapped to attention, demanding to know what Michael was doing in her room. When he failed to respond, she began slapping him harshly across the side of the head. Michael then stabbed her in the stomach with a steak knife. Bleeding and in shock, Judith scrambled to get away and began running down the hallway. Michael kept after her, stabbing her sixteen more times until she was dead. Halloween (2007); the news broadcaster indicates that Judith was stabbed a total of seventeen times. Fifteen years later, Michael stole Judith's headstone from the cemetery and brought it back to the Myers house. Notes & Trivia * * The timeline for the remake series is left deliberately ambiguous, but the first act of the film appears to take place during the late 1970s, possibly even 1978, which is when the first Halloween film was released. * Judith Myers is Michael's second murder victim after Wesley Rhoades. See also External Links * * Judith Myers at the Halloween Wiki * Judith Myers at the Horror Film Wiki * Judith Myers at the Movie Database References ---- Category:Halloween (2007)/Characters Category:1978 character deaths Category:Students Category:Victims Category:Michael Myers victims Category:Characters who are stabbed to death Category:Characters with biographies